


观众

by Francesca08



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca08/pseuds/Francesca08
Summary: #小粉丝赫X话剧演员海#偷情变真爱，有点渣的ooc，谨慎阅读





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

-「李老师，这轮的《日出》您演哪几场啊？想去剧场看您。」 

李东海坐在后台化妆间里，一边给自己整理头发，一边盯着手机上的这条私信。 

他难得这么早就到了剧场。从正门走进来的时候还没看到有观众在候今天的场，李东海和门口保安点点头打了个招呼，就绕到了后台。 

进了化妆间才发现其他演员都还没到，李东海在屋里转了一圈，随便找了个位置坐定，就拿出手机准备打发时间。 

私信就是这时候收到的。 

发私信的这个人网名叫「猴子摘月」，没记错的话，从李东海刚开始演戏没多久的时候就关注了他。李东海觉得这个名字有点难念，看了看他网上资料填写的性别为男，就在心里默默地叫人家“猴子先生”。 

猴子先生平时话倒是不多，不像一般的女孩子有事没事都来找他聊天，只在每次有戏要上的时候才来问问李东海的排班，顶多在演出结束后发些鼓励或是赞美的只言片语，算不得多熟悉。 

李东海从戏剧学院毕业之后就考到了当地的一个小有名气的话剧院，成为了一名前途无量的「青年演员」。可话是这么说，李东海自己心里清楚，他和那些影视剧的流量明星可差得远了，既没有人家的名气，也没有人家的财富。 

当然了，他自认为绝大部分的话剧演员也是打心眼儿里看不上这些的。他们认定自己的表演艺术就应当奉献给舞台，给那些懂自己的观众看，为戏生，为戏死。 

李东海始终没见过这位网友，或者说是，见到了也认不出。他倒不是多好奇，只不过从来没有人以这个身份来找过他，时间长了，总有点心痒。 

正经来剧院看话剧的观众虽然不多，但像李东海这样年轻帅气的演员，多少还是会有些专门来捧他的人，这位猴子先生兴许也在里面吧，李东海如是想。 

李东海听着门口有动静，知道是同事们进来了，匆忙给猴子先生回了条消息：

-「我演最后三场，这轮《日出》我是B角儿，谢谢您捧场。」 

演员们三三两两地外面进来，李东海把手机放回包里，掏出已经翻得卷了边的剧本准备找个角落背背剧本。 

“呦，东海今天怎么来了？不是B角最后三场才上吗？” 

林凯晃晃悠悠地挥着自己的豪车钥匙，一脸戏谑地说道。在剧院里虽然说不讲究什么排资论辈儿，可资历老一些的演员多少还是有点优越。 

李东海本就不是会故意去得罪前辈的性格，更何况林凯还是这次男一号方达生的A角，本来两人同演一个角色甚至还共处一室，实在有点尴尬。他胡乱应了一声儿就打算出去，被站在旁边的原云拦了下来。 

“去去去，林凯你上一边儿去，我和东海对下词儿，顺便讨论讨论人物，和你聊不到一块儿去。” 

李东海很喜欢演陈白露的这个小姐姐原云，聪明知性而且温柔，说话也永远那么得体。 

原云朝李东海使了个眼色，提醒他少跟林凯一般见识，李东海读懂，感激地点了点头，拿上剧本就跟着她去了隔壁的房间。 

「你已经不是从前那样天真的女孩子，你变了。你现在简直叫我失望，失望极了。」   
「失望？」   
「失望，嗯，失望，我没有想到我跑到这里，你已经变成这样随便的女人。」 

台词说到这儿原云突然停了下来。李东海投去一个疑问的眼神。 

“东海，我觉得你这里，还需要再表现得痛苦一点，这是方达生在舞场观察了一整晚陈白露和别人喝酒跳舞之后说的话。”，原云的手指了指剧本上的字说道。 

李东海不解，“可他为什么是痛苦的？他爱的人在追求她自己想要的幸福，难道不是一件好事？” 

原云想了想，回答道，“方达生应当是个聪明人。他看得出陈白露的挣扎，那并不是她真正想要的。他知道有一天面前这个女人，定会为此付出惨痛的代价，所以他才痛苦，他不忍心。” 

“我再试试。”，李东海清了清嗓子继续说起了台词。

「我不相信我从前最喜欢的人会叫人说得一个钱也不值。我来看你，我发现你在这么一个地方住着；一个单身的女人，自己住在旅馆里，交些个不三不四的朋友，这种行为简直是，放荡，堕落，——你要我怎么说呢？」   
「你怎么敢当着面说我堕落！在我的屋子里，你怎么敢说对我失望！你跟我有什么关系，你敢这么教训我？」 

对完全部的台词，两个人默契地在房间里沉默了一会儿。

“原云姐，你觉得陈白露，在想什么？”   
“她追求的，是盲目的爱情。” 

李东海听到这个莫名其妙的答案，似懂非懂地点点头，原云看到他那个傻乎乎的样子，走过去拍了拍他的肩，“等你再多谈几次恋爱就明白了”。 

李东海像被戳中了什么心事，觉得头又开始隐隐作痛了。他把自己手里的剧本合上，伸手去拿桌子那头的水杯打算照常吃药。 

“东海啊，你和你那个男朋友在一起多久了？”，原云的问话适时响起。 

李东海混着药片把水杯里的水一饮而尽，站起来走到饮水机前面去接，背对着原云淡淡地回答道：“两年多了吧。” 

原云算是剧院里唯一了解李东海感情生活的人。李东海除了演戏，平时在后台话很少，背地里同事们都觉得他有点傲气不好接触，只是偶尔演出结束会看到有辆黑色的车来接他。大家有时候嘴碎想议论议论，可因为车里的人始终没下来过，他们也不清楚这八卦该怎么传，只偶尔有些人酸，说那是李东海的金主。 

“说起来，这么久了，他真的不打算来看看你演出吗？” 

李东海拿水杯的手微微有点颤抖，但很快就又恢复了正常。 

“不了吧，他工作挺忙的，再说他也不太喜欢这些。” 

原云没在继续追问下去，但她想，自己的意思李东海已经明白了。 

排练都结束了以后，李东海才有时间再玩会儿手机。他按亮屏幕，看到郑长青发来的消息说自己今晚不回去吃饭了，让李东海自己找点东西先吃。 

已经习惯了郑长青突然的忙碌和不由心的冷淡，李东海面色麻木地回了句「好」，就又打开了微博。 

他点开私信界面，看见今天那条自己回复之后，对面的猴子先生回了一句：「好的，那我最后三场去看您，提前祝您演出顺利。」 

李东海往椅背上重重地一靠，发出一声闷响。 

到了李东海第一场演出那天，气温突然就降了下来，寒风呼啸地席卷着整座城市，留下一片深秋的萧索。 

显然不是适合发生什么的，一种再平常不过的天气。 

李东海穿得单薄，哆哆嗦嗦地进了剧院，一进后台一股热气扑在脸上，骤变的一冷一热让他的脸上有点烧得慌。他快速默完自己的戏，看了看时间，就又穿上外套去了后院，一边点烟一边缩着手打字。 

「今晚来看我的戏吗？」先是一板一眼地打完最后的问号，李东海又转念想了想，还是把整句话一个字一个字的删掉了，敲敲打打最后改成了「十一点结束」。 

点击，发送，把还没抽完的烟使劲儿捻灭在地上，扭头回了后台。 

李赫宰是踩着预备铃进的剧场。 

先是被工作耽误了一会儿，又碰上周五晚高峰的交通状况，李赫宰堵在路上的时候不耐烦地看了无数次手机，生怕自己错过了开场时间，好在来得及。 

李赫宰坐到第一排最左边的位置，刚把自己的外套脱下来，观众席上的灯光就暗了下来。 

「好了，我只好先走了，竹均，我们再见。」 

李东海站在舞台上说完方达生的最后一句台词，舞台上的屋子内渐渐暗淡，窗外光明起来。大幕缓缓落下，观众席里响起雷鸣般的掌声。 

李东海一动不动地站在黑暗的幕布背后，突然有那么一瞬间，他觉得他理解了陈白露的挣扎和矛盾。也许这世上，本就不存在他们年少时期所幻梦的那种名叫爱情的物质。 

李赫宰在观众席上跟着大家鼓掌，直到大幕再度拉起，演员们上台谢幕，他坐在下面，看着台上的李东海，他笑着，整个人都在发光，真像极了“日出”，那束光芒肆意流洒下来，洋洋溢溢地全都装进了李赫宰的眼睛。 

「太阳升起来了，黑暗留在后面，但太阳不是我们的，我们要睡了。」 

真好啊，可如果这名为李东海的太阳，只属于我，那该有多好。 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 台词援引：《日出》曹禺
> 
> 《日出》曹禺，出版于1936年，讲述了交际花陈白露在玩世不恭地对待丑恶现实的同时，抵不过内心的矛盾和痛苦，最终选择了死亡的故事。 
> 
> B角：简单讲就是替补，二线阵容。   
> 默戏：演员上台前，在脑子里预演自己的表演内容，一般不出声。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

谢幕结束，大幕落下，观众们喧喧闹闹散了场。

李东海抱着粉丝送的花回到了后台，原云正对着镜子摘耳环，从镜子里看到李东海进来，转过身笑眼盈盈地说道：“东海，你今天演得很好。”

李东海舒心地笑了笑，“谢谢姐”，边说边把怀里的花搁到桌上，放在旁边的手机正合时宜地振动了一声。

-「我到了，车里等你。」

“姐那我先走了啊。”

得到了肯定答复的李东海把身上的长衫一解，胡乱披上了大衣就走出了后台。

时间不早，剧院的后门那儿已经等了不少人，普通观众习惯戏完就离开，现在还等着的，大多都是年轻的女孩子，为了某一个或某几个特别偏爱的演员而来。她们手上或多或少都拿着些礼物，演出单和马克笔等待着一个签名。

李东海一走出来，视线稍一逡巡，便直接过去挑了那几个眼熟的女孩签了名字，接过她们的礼物，陪着闲聊了几句。不多时，感受到手机又开始在口袋里持续振动，李东海向外张望，郑长青的车正开着车灯，不耐烦地等在门口。

礼貌地叮嘱了粉丝们几句要记得早点回家，李东海向外走了几步，回头挥了挥手算作告别。

降温后的夜里，寒意比傍晚时更加逼人，出了门口，刺骨的风直直地刮到李东海脸上，他眨了眨眼试图驱赶这股扑面而来的冷冽，却忽然瞧见门口还站着一个男生。他没有和其他人一样进到房间里面，但也很显然是在出口处，等待着哪个演员从这里离开。

李东海缩着脖子看了他几眼，见他也一直直视自己，很自然地靠过去小声地问了一句：“你，签名？”

男人点点头回答，“嗯。”

“你叫什么名字呀？”，不得不说，李东海看他还是挺顺眼的，语气都活泼不少。

“李赫宰。”

很奇怪，他的声音竟然丝毫没有颤抖，语气热切坚定得完全不像已经在寒风中等待多时的样子。

大概是好奇心作祟，低头签名字的时候，李东海实在忍不住多嘴问了一句：“你是来看谁的啊？怎么不进去等？”

“看你，你演得真好。”

李东海虽然无法验证这夸奖到底是出自客套还是发自真心，但听他这么说还是抑制不住有点得意。

更重要的是，靠近之后他才看清，男人面部线条棱角分明看着有点凶，细长的眼睛里盛放的却是满满的温柔。甚至他身上明明穿着熨帖的正装，可领带却偏偏是很休闲的系法。李东海偷偷打量着，竟然对他越来越好奇。

直到身旁急切的鸣笛声彻底打断了他飞远的思绪，李东海才回过神来。

他把签好了名字的节目单轻轻推回去，李赫宰伸双手出来接，一来一往指尖刚好撞到一起，兴许是蛰伏已久的静电，从一个人手上扯出了一阵针刺般微痛，跳脱地传到了另一个人的手上。

李东海一惊，下意识地缩回了手。

很快他看着李赫宰停在半空的手，发觉这个动作似乎不太礼貌，于是尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，重新伸出手指点了点节目单上落着黑色笔迹的地方，说道，“我觉得你名字挺好听的，李——赫——宰。”

李赫宰沉默了一会儿没有接话，视线追着对面的，一起胶着在那个签名上。

李东海看他好像不想再说话的样子，转身准备上郑长青的车，却听到身后传来一句不大不小的声音：

“那你记住，我叫李赫宰。”

这不像是句普通的自我介绍，反倒是掷地有声地彰显着说话人的强势，气氛显得暧昧极了。李东海正在开车门的身影应声顿了一下，但他没有再回头，而是径直坐了进去。

其实李赫宰在门口等待的那会儿工夫里，早就注意到了旁边那辆黑色的车。

里面坐着一个男人，年纪不算大，好像是等人等得着急一样，一边烦闷地吸着烟，一边拿着金属制打火机在手里转圈把玩，时不时还看几眼手机。

李赫宰从来不信直觉，可当时他脑海中突然闪过一个猜测，还没来得及再细致推敲，李东海就出来了。

而眼下，直到目送着李东海上了那辆车，这个猜测才像一记重锤一样砸在心上。

这记重锤像是砸开了心底某个角落的一把锁，里面密闭着的、难以言说的情绪瞬间泄洪而出。李赫宰的身体被情绪钉在原地，双手不由自主地紧握成拳。

“今天怎么这么晚。”  
“嗯，签名耽搁了一会儿。”

李东海把礼物放到后座，侧着身子去拉安全带，他从后视镜里看到李赫宰还笔直地站在原地看着车的方向，慌张地动作一滞。

郑长青也明显察觉到了两人之间的异样，不放心地回头朝李赫宰的方向看了一眼。

“那谁啊？”  
“没谁，就一个观众。”  
“你现在还有男粉丝了？”  
“嗯。”  
“长这么帅，男粉丝，还是男情人啊？”

李东海听得出郑长青问话里的不悦和刻意刁难，但也疲于辩解回答这毫无根据的问题。

把安全带咔哒一声锁好，李东海便自顾自地玩起了手机不愿再多说话。

-「猴子摘月向你发来了一条私信」

李东海随手点开这条消息，对面发来了一张照片，是自己谢幕时捧着花时拍的。

聚光灯下的李东海，穿着长至脚踝的长衫，意气风发地站在舞台中间。已经褪去了方达生身上的一股正气，不知怎地看起来反倒是更像陈白露一般，清醒、热情又明媚动人。

-「谢谢你，拍得真好，我可以拿去发微博吗？」  
-「不客气，可以的。」

李东海用这张照片，配上了一句戏里的台词发了微博，又仔细看了看那张照片拍摄的方向。

大概看得出是在很前排的距离，只是位置有点偏了。他回忆了一下那个区域范围内观众们的样貌，可通通都太模糊了，没有一张脸是清晰可见的。

车里一路无话。到家已经很晚了，李东海迅速进浴室卸了妆洗了澡，出来的时候，看到郑长青正半倚靠在床头抽烟。

“说了多少次也不听，不要在床上抽烟。”，李东海一边低头系睡衣上的扣子，一边语气不耐烦地抱怨了一句。郑长青深吸了最后一大口，把烟按在烟灰缸里捻灭。

“我妈安排我周日去相亲。”

李东海手上的动作没停，单腿站着把睡裤套好，才坐到床尾目光直视着郑长青。

郑长青看李东海故意坐那么远，伸手去拽他的胳膊，试图缩短他们之间的距离，却被李东海一把拍掉。

李东海自己站起来走到郑长青面前，冷着脸问道，“你什么意思？”

“没什么意思，我又没说我要去。”，郑长青耸了耸肩。

李东海其实是很在意的，可话到嘴边又变了，“那就随便你，爱去不去。”

郑长青的情绪彻底被他无所谓的态度激怒，他猛地站起身，拿起李东海的手机狠狠往床上一扔，指着已经被他擅自解了锁的屏幕大声说道，“李东海我警告你，你不要太过分！”

李东海不明白哪里又惹他不开心了，他捡起自己的手机看了一眼，旋即无奈地说道，“你这又发的什么疯？”

“我发疯？？什么男粉丝还会专门来追问你记没记住他的名字？？他是不是知道你喜欢男人？！”，郑长青抓住李东海的肩膀大声质问他。

李东海被晃得心烦，“你胡说八道什么！”

说话的声调都已经抬高不少，可郑长青依然不依不饶。

“我告诉你李东海，你他妈给我清醒一点！演那些个神神叨叨的破戏还演出毛病了？！你是谁的你心里没数？！”

这句话无疑是瞬间戳中了李东海的死穴。他瞪着通红的双眼咬着牙挤出几个字，“滚，我不想和你吵。”

郑长青愤怒地抄起一个枕头摔门而去。李东海听着门砰的一声关上，才卸了力气慢慢坐到床上，连续的深呼吸都抑制不住自己身体的颤抖。

而另一头，李赫宰正直勾勾地盯着手机，迟迟没收到回复的私信，对话框的底部停留着自己二十分钟以前发出的那句话。

-「所以刚刚，记住我的名字了吗？」

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

李赫宰其实也吃不准这句话说出口能收到什么样的回复。可有回复总比不回复好。他为他如此唐突的试探提前准备了好几种拆招方式，可对面迟迟不接招让他也无处施展。 

日升月落，李赫宰做了一晚上混乱的梦。 

梦里的场景模模糊糊，所有人物和对话都是片段的、割裂的，自始至终蒙着一层天蓝色的幻想和冲动，而他自己则被困在迷宫里徘徊了一圈又一圈，直到清晨梦醒，才猛然想起，那层蓝色是舞台上长衫的颜色。 

李赫宰第无数次去看手机，自己发出去的私信，状态依旧只是【已读】。 

李东海是在听到客厅的声音之后醒来的。他睡得浑身酸痛，起床推开门出去，看见郑长青已经吃完了早饭，正在玄关穿鞋。 

“去哪？”，李东海的问话无精打采，显然是睡眠不足。 

郑长青穿好鞋站起来，回身拿了自己的包，“出去，明天我回家一趟。” 

李东海愣了一秒，这才想起昨晚他说被家里安排相亲的事儿。他坐到餐桌边，一边把果酱抹上面包片一边问，“哦，那你明晚，不回来了对吗？”。 

“是——”，话音忽地一顿，“不，明天顶多白天去见一面，晚上就回来。” 

李东海没吱声，只觉得脑袋沉得眼前发黑，他用力咬下一大口面包就往下咽，差点噎到自己，赶紧端起杯牛奶小口喝着顺气。 

每次都是这样。和郑长青在一起久了之后，每次不管他们前一夜在争吵什么，第二天都能像现在这样，若无其事地翻篇。 

或者说，不得不。 

大门缓缓关上。 

李东海没了吃饭的心情，他把面包往桌上一扔，端着牛奶光着脚跑回卧室，拉开床头的抽屉，翻出一盒药片，数着正确的数量混着牛奶吃完，顺势往床上一躺，砸出一声不大不小的闷响。 

有些情绪就像好端端的衣服上徒增出的小小线头。不起眼，可一旦出现，手伸过去，很快就会控制不住地越扯越多，越生越多，直到最后，把衣服完全拆解，徒留一堆无用的废料。 

李东海又读了一遍那条一直没回复的私信，打了几次字又都删掉了，最后还是什么都没回复。他把手机放下，烦闷地把被子拉起来蒙住脑袋。 

晚上第二场的演出结束，李东海鞠躬谢幕的时候，特意往昨天照片的拍摄角度望了望，果然看见了李赫宰正坐在那里看着自己。 

他穿着和昨晚不一样的打扮，带着和昨晚不一样的神情，自信且骄傲地坐在那里。但他的眼神，李东海擅自读懂了，那分明就是在说那句浪漫经典的台词：「我当然不会试图摘月，我要月亮奔我而来」。 

李东海没来由得悬了一天一夜的心，在彻底看清李赫宰眉眼的瞬间，被迅速扔向空中又重重地摔回了地面，身边其他演员的声音此刻在耳边肆意漂浮着，可他愣是一个字儿都听不进去了。 

像是有个漩涡把他卷了进去，反复撕扯，挣扎不得，窒息般地喘不过气。 

掌声雷动。 

李东海站在舞台灯照到的最中心处动弹不得，好像只有那里的光，才可以包容他的动念，理解他的动心，原谅他的动情。 

散了场，李东海先在后台踟蹰许久，才下定决心走了出去。李赫宰果然正在外面，笑眼盈盈地半倚着门框捧着花等他。 

“李老师，你演得真好。” 

李东海听闻脚步一滞，李赫宰不意外，反倒大方朝他走了几步填补了他们之间的空隙。 

李赫宰的双眼因为几乎一夜未眠而布满繁密的血丝，可憔悴显然无法掩饰他内心滚烫的情绪。他还是想赌一把，即便李东海并没有回复他。 

李赫宰把花递上去，“一起吃饭？”，像是料定他不会拒绝，话尾的问句都上扬得不明显。 

李东海突然放松下来，嘴角微微上扬，他不知道自己的紧张是不是因为就在等这句话，不过他等到了。 

李东海接过花，转身放回后台，一身轻松地和李赫宰一起去了附近的餐厅吃饭。 

这间餐厅的口味很好，像是特意挑选来，见证什么一样。 

头盘菜是开胃无伤大雅的小玩笑，试探的汤轮流在口腔里袭击味蕾，咀嚼暧昧的副菜使人心情愉悦，重头戏的主菜名字叫撩人心弦，再佐上玩世不恭的调料，连甜品也吃得出一点点真心实意。 

李赫宰陪李东海聊《日出》里的陈白露；聊《茶馆》老四九城的人情世故；聊《思凡》对“第一禁忌”的直白宣泄；聊那封陌生女人的来信是如何决绝地倾诉…… 

李东海把过去从未和郑长青聊起的舞台上的一切风云悲喜，通通翻找出来和体己的人聊了个过瘾。 

一餐饭，餐具之间你来我往，敲打出叮叮当当的声响，好像彻底包裹着二人走进了一个奇妙而温暖的新世界。 

“住哪里？送你回去。”，直到李东海最终被对面的这句话拉回现实。 

报上地址，一路无话。车开到楼下，李赫宰抬头瞧见夜深人静中唯一亮起的灯的房间，伸手指了指那个小窗户，“你，和别人一起住？” 

李东海明白他有所指，但又不想欺骗，只好老实承认，“是，跟我男朋友。” 

李赫宰没再多说什么，只顺手解开了自己和李东海的安全带。但车没熄火，依旧嗡鸣着，摆明了相处的心思。 

“那，谢谢你送我回来，我先走了。”   
“嗯。” 

对话完却谁也没动作。 

直到李东海的手机响了起来，李赫宰才拧了钥匙。 

“嗯，到楼下了”，李赫宰突然伸出自己的右手缠握上李东海的左手，李东海吃惊地瞪大了眼睛看他，可人家光明正大的样子，全然不像是在偷。 

心动随着牵手如期而至，可嘴边的话却不敢可疑地停顿，李东海知道郑长青很可能正站在窗前审视这辆车，他努力保持平静的语气回答道，“同事，嗯，马上，抽完烟就上去。” 

挂了电话，李东海还来不及回味一番刚刚的亲密，李赫宰就松了手，他把带着余温的手随意搭回到方向盘上，指尖一下一下地敲着。 

李东海看了看他，低头从口袋里掏出烟盒和打火机，刚点燃了一支，就迅速被李赫宰夺到了自己嘴里，甚至他还故意拿走了打火机，使坏似的挑眉看着李东海。 

下巴抬了抬，示意他凑近再点。 

李东海残存的矜持今晚一点一点全被消磨了个干净，他再重新抽出一根咬在嘴里，眯着眼睛凑到李赫宰面前再忽地睁大，是在挑衅。 

两支干燥的香烟，只要贴得足够近，热度就会立刻从一端传递到另一端。最终一齐染上统一的红色，相拥着燃烧殆尽。飞升的烟雾造成混沌的氛围，这一刻的寂静也变得甜蜜 。 

默契地一起安静吸完烟，李东海才打开车门，冷风灌进吹散了些许烟雾，空间重归平常，他扭头问李赫宰，“你明晚，还来看我的戏吗？”

李赫宰丝毫没有犹豫，答道，“来。”

李东海的手摩挲着车门的开关，低头缓缓道了一句，“明晚我男朋友不在，所以我——不用回家。”

说完便自然地钻了出去，关上车门，留下一个上楼的背影。

“谁送你回来的？”，郑长青听到上楼紧接着是开门的声音，面无表情地问着问题，视线却还盯着楼下的车。

李东海不紧不慢地换了拖鞋，脱掉沾满凉气的外套，走到餐桌给自己倒了一杯热水，喝完才随口答道，“同事。”

郑长青神情复杂地看了看他，没再纠缠，“你自己心里有数”，说完转身进了卧室。

李东海洗漱完出来，关掉了客厅的灯，摸黑坐到了沙发上打开手机。

从回家到现在，他脑海中始终萦绕着两个声音。

一个声音一遍一遍反复在提醒他，苦口婆心对他说：李东海，你这样做，真的太过分了。

而另一个声音，却在说：可你明明很快乐。

为什么要像陈白露一样挣扎呢。这世上确实本就没有他所幻梦的爱情，可那又怎样呢？堕落的道路如若能带来慰藉，成全这情爱里的牺牲，那越踩越深，反倒才是解脱。

李东海分不清哪个声音才是他自己，又或许都是他自己。

李赫宰在车里呆坐了很久，直到楼上那盏亮起的灯最终彻底熄了，他才开车离开。

过了许久，李赫宰的手机在漆黑中闪出光亮，屏幕上赫然写着他等了很久的那句话。

-「李赫宰，你的名字，我记住了。」

陈白露的放荡、堕落，其实都是在嘲讽他自己。李东海突然就明白了那句——“盲目的爱情”，是什么意思。

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

第三天。这已经是李赫宰来看李东海表演的，第三天了。 

「可怕，可怕——哦，你怎么现在会一点顾忌也没有，一点羞耻的心也没有。你难道不知道金钱迷了心，人生最宝贵的爱情，就会像鸟儿似地从窗户飞了么？」 

李东海一个转身，望着原云的眼睛，机械僵硬地说着台词。 

他从未有过像今天这样不在状态的表演。他嘴里对台上的“陈白露”说出的每一句话，都像是在敲打自己的心思。 

他在质问自己，他在怀疑自己。 

他在提醒自己。 

「爱情？什么是爱情？」 

原云的台词接了回来，她略一停顿，掸了掸烟灰，又一口烟把这两个轻飘飘的字吹得无影无踪。 

李东海出神地盯着她掸掉的烟灰，突然愣住了，大脑瞬间空白，他情不自禁地瞧向第一排观众席的一个位置，三天了，那个座位始终坐着同一个人。 

好在搭档默契的原云迅速发现了李东海眼神的失焦，她果断绕到李东海面前挡住了他的视线救场，背对着观众，不停地用口型无声地提醒李东海。 

李东海也不知道自己是怎么演完这场戏的，整场戏后半段没有他台词的部分，他要么是傻站着发呆，要么就是忍不住偷看台下的李赫宰。 

戏好不容易才结束。 

李东海踏着观众的离场声中回到了后台，他把长衫一解开，才发现自己后背已经出了一层细细密密的汗，几乎要浸湿他里面的内衬。 

按理说演出事故的责任很大，他担不起。可幸好没出了落词儿、不按时上场这种大差错，怪罪下来顶多是说他不在状态，李东海天真地为自己开脱后稍微松了口气，随便找了个小房间把长衫脱掉，重新换上了干爽的衣服。刚穿好就听到同事们在外面说话的声音。 

“哎哎哎，大伙儿卸了妆都别走啊，林凯说晚上请大家喝酒！” 

李东海把门打开，正好碰到原云站在门外，她举着手的动作已然打算敲门，却被突如其来的开门打断了。 

原云推着李东海回到房间，回手把门反锁了起来。 

她先不轻不重地调侃了一句，“我看这个林凯，刚刚当上演员部的部长，就不知道怎么炫耀好了。” 

紧接着气氛走向凝重。两个人面对面，沉默了一会儿，李东海试图讲点玩笑话缓解尴尬，没想到原云却不为所动，“东海，你今天怎么了？” 

是难得的严肃质问的那种语气。 

李东海从来没听过前辈这样对自己说话，赶紧低头认错，“对不起，我状态不对，没演好。” 

“你不用和我道歉，你得和你自己道歉。你就是这么对待你的舞台？” 

李东海这才意识到自己今天演砸的事态其实也不容小觑，只能在心里一遍一遍无声地责备自己。 

原云看着他自责的样子也有些心疼，叹了口气，语气放软下来，“到底怎么了？和男朋友有关？我看他这两天好像都没来接你。” 

“他？他去相亲了，家里安排的，今天。”   
“啊？那这样的话，你…” 

李东海苦笑着摇了摇头，“姐，没事儿，他家里也不知道我们的事儿，让他去就去了，没关系的。” 

外面说着赶紧去喝酒的音量越来越大，原云朝李东海点了点头，“嗯，那走，喝那个烧包的林凯请客的酒去。” 

李东海直到跟着原云出了房门，才猛地想起，李赫宰这会儿可能还在门口等自己。 

-「我晚上和他们去喝酒，要不你先回去吧。」 

李东海飞快地在手机上打了行字，可刚刚发送成功，就又觉得不妥。 

一方面是对自己突如其来的失约有点愧疚，另一方面，李东海知道，自己还在不死心地，期待着今晚发生些什么。 

戏既然已经砸了，角儿可不能再退场了。 

李东海紧接着在那句话后面又补上了一句。 

-「不过我昨天说过了，今晚我不用回去。」   
-「好，结束了我去接你。」 

提心吊胆，直到对面回了这么一句，他才终于安心，跟着大部队出发去了酒吧。 

话剧演员们难得有机会卸下平素对待戏剧严肃认真的样子，在酒精的作用下，也逐渐变得肆无忌惮起来。 

林凯摇摇晃晃地走到李东海身边，勾着他的肩膀，弯下腰冲着李东海笑着，李东海躲不开他满嘴的酒气，被结结实实地吹了满脸，厌恶地皱起眉头。 

“今天的反省检查不用写了啊，哥帮你说个情就行了，”，林凯像是没看到李东海的表情一样，接着嬉笑着问，“不过，我们东海还没对象吗？你喜欢什么样的女孩？哥帮你，介绍介绍。” 

李东海懒得理醉鬼，故意晾着他，自己就坐在一边儿不吭声，低头玩着手机。原云走过来狠拍了一下林凯的脑袋，“别喝点酒就散德行啊，人家东海不用你管。” 

“怎么的…嗝…看来你是了解东海的情况？赶紧和大家说说啊！”，林凯打的酒嗝都压不住他那张滔滔不绝的嘴。 

“说什么说啊，上一边儿喝你的酒去。”   
“别啊，再说我这也是…刚当上了部长，打算关心关心下属嘛，不得了解了解大家的情况？嗝…是不是？” 

“是啊是啊，从来没听东海提起过呢。到底是不是有对象啊？”   
“有的话我可就失恋了哈哈哈哈…”   
“别闹了，没有人家也看不上你啊哈哈哈哈哈哈…” 

原云面露难色地看向李东海，旁边几个平时就喜八卦的同事，这个节骨眼儿上也借着酒劲儿开始跟着起哄，声音越来越大，引得其他人的注意力都到了这边。 

李东海默默地听完，倒像是不在意似的，他把手机扣着放到桌上，双手抱胸，礼貌得朝林凯笑了笑，“谢谢，检查我明天一定会写，写完就贴后台。找对象的事儿不劳您费心了，您没看见，天天有车来接我吗？” 

这句话像是颗定时炸弹一样被扔在了酒桌上。在场的所有人本来还在叽叽喳喳地说着话，听到这儿却都安静了下来。

除了原云，他们可都是第一次，听到李东海当众提起与演戏无关的私事儿。 

以前在大家心里，李东海就像个“戏疯子”。好像他除了戏以外，没有一丝多余的情绪，不屑什么人间烟火。可但凡今天在场的演员，都看出了李东海在舞台上的频频失神。 

而刚刚那句话，无疑让李东海一下子成为了全场的焦点。 

沉默，接着读秒结束，炸弹砰的炸开，酒桌霎时恢复嬉闹。 

多嘴的、打趣的、八卦的、关心的、嘲讽的声音一层叠着一层冲进耳膜，李东海不多回应，只是抿着嘴，把所有的嘈杂混着面前的酒通通喝下。 

兑了汽水搭配柠檬的Tequila，原本浓烈呛人的口感被遮去大半，只消多喝几口，就只尝得出甜美。 

李东海喝得微醺，头又开始隐隐作痛，他看了一眼手机，和李赫宰约定的时间差不多到了。沙发另一头的林凯已经醉得眼睛都睁不开，他站起身，哼笑了一下。 

和原云打了声招呼，李东海抓起外套，离开了那个乱糟糟的包间。 

一边穿衣服一边按了下楼的电梯，门一开，李东海闪身进去，却瞥见一个身影尾随了进来，是剧院新来的小演员。 

“前辈，你的东西没带。”，手里递上李东海忘在桌子上的钱包。 

李东海接过来点头道了谢，电梯到了一楼，他走到大门口，却发现小演员还跟在自己身后。 

他疑惑地问，“你还有事吗？” 

“哦，没事，就是那个…你真的有女朋友了吗？” 

李赫宰的车已经开到了门口，李东海不可置否地笑了笑，没回答她，转身上了车。 

李东海打开车门的时候，她吃惊地看到，那个驾驶座上坐着的，分明是个男人。 

“结束了？” 

李东海翻着自己的口袋，“没，我提前走了，里面太吵，哎，你车上有水吗？” 

大概张望了一下，看到车门那儿塞着一瓶水，李东海顺手拿了起来。李赫宰一直看着他掏出药的动作，皱眉问道：“是什么药？” 

“止疼药，我头疼。”，李东海已经拧开了瓶盖，递到嘴边。 

李赫宰听完毫不犹豫地把药夺了过去，“别吃这个，会上瘾”。 

李东海的手还保持着拿药的姿势没动，他看了看空空如也的手掌，故意扁着嘴撒娇，“可是我真的头疼。” 

“相信我，我比药好用。” 

李东海只愣了片刻便开怀地哈哈笑起来，连水都差点洒出来。他重新拧好瓶盖，“哈哈哈哈…不是，你这些情话，都是哪里学的啊？” 

说完还使坏地戳了戳他的手臂，李赫宰始终目视着前方的路，没有再说话。 

那种内心被击打的感觉，又出现了。 

明明谁也没有醉得不省人事，但在这一刻，都主动决定放弃清醒。 

或许醉酒后是可以做些荒唐的事的，又或者，醉酒不过是个互相心知肚明的借口，荒唐本身，才是目的。 

李东海心里这样想着。 

明天太阳升起的时候会是怎么样，没人知道。人这一生，清醒的时间太多了，难得糊涂片刻，良宵一夜也不算虚度。 

“你躺一下，我去洗手。”，李赫宰把人安抚好，就去了卫生间。 

李东海光着脚，踩在李赫宰卧室的地毯上，还没睡觉，就觉得自己已经开始做梦了。 

李赫宰的床头上悬挂着盏月亮形状的小灯，亮得朦胧、影绰。整洁的双人床上却只有孤零零的一个枕头，暖热的气在房间里盘旋弥漫，这里的一切都太过舒适，以至于很容易让人飘飘欲仙。 

李赫宰洗完了手，看见李东海还站在原地没动，于是顺手关了灯。房间黑了下来，视线一时不佳，只能看清那弯月亮形状的小小光亮。 

李赫宰推着李东海去床上躺好，“躺下啊，想什么呢。” 

“你，这么心急吗？”，李东海抬起手臂，环住李赫宰的脖子，勾起嘴角眯着眼睛问他。 

李赫宰微哂，压低声音说道，“想什么呢，你不是说头疼吗。我来帮你按摩。” 

李东海一副了然于胸的表情，乖乖地闭上眼准备接受着私人服务。 

也不知道究竟是李赫宰按摩手法太好，还是真的存在什么精神治愈法，总之他的头好像没那么疼了。这还是他第一次，没吃止疼药，就缓解了自己的疼痛。 

下一个镜头里，房间彻底变了颜色，还响起了羞人的动静。断断续续的低吟声，在小房间里无所遁形。 

那弯月亮在摇晃，李东海眨了眨眼睛，借着最后一丝清明的意识，明白了那是自己的身体被抛掂得厉害。 

昏黄的颜色终于全部模糊在他的视线之中。他费劲地抬起手臂，碰了碰李赫宰的左耳，红得滴血，钻心的烫。 

“药会上瘾，你也是吗？” 

tbc.

 

台词援引：《日出》曹禺


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

李东海早晨醒来得早，拉开窗帘，房间里的一切都被暴露在晨曦的微光里。 

身上几乎没留下什么令人遐想的痕迹，甚至看得出是实施人有意体贴地避开，为了不给他带来不必要的麻烦。 

严格说起来，这并不算是一次生理愉悦的体验。两具身体尚未熟悉，彼此都迷失在探索敏感的迷宫里，尚显得有些力不从心。其实连最后，到底有没有接吻，李东海都忘记了。 

不记得倒也是好事儿。如果亲密记忆全部解锁，那他残存的一点道德意识也将无处可藏。 

这无疑是一次危险的偷腥尝试。即便面对眼前这个陌生人坦白欲望，使他收获了空前的安全感。 

“头还疼吗？在想什么？”，李赫宰轻手轻脚从床上起身，绕到李东海背后环上他的腰。 

李东海低头，轻轻握了握环腰上的手，回答道，“我在想，等你醒了我们是不是得聊点什么。” 

李赫宰把人搂得更紧了些，“聊什么？” 

“聊…随便什么都好吧…”，说话的声音越来越小。 

李赫宰松了手，扳着李东海的肩膀让他转过身面对着自己，“那要不…聊聊昨晚的细节？” 

“……你能不能正经一点！”，李东海突然被戳中心事，羞愤地一把拍掉了李赫宰的手。 

“哦——那不如聊聊…你早饭想吃什么？”   
“这也太老夫老妻了吧！我好像还没开始和你交往呢吧？李先生。” 

短短几句对话，李赫宰说得时候始终含着一股满足的笑意。 

李东海察觉他的笑意，明知故问道，“你笑什么？” 

李赫宰却没有正面回答他，只是反问，“你猜，我刚刚睁眼的时候在想什么？” 

李东海低头咬着嘴唇，假装苦恼地想了想，说出了一个让自己都觉得肉麻的答案，“我可终于睡到了我偶像？” 

“哈哈哈哈确实也想这个来着……”，李赫宰亲昵地用嘴唇碰了碰李东海的鼻尖，“其实我特别害怕，今天一睁眼你就跑了，还好你还在。” 

李东海也跟着放松地笑了起来，他甚至觉得李赫宰好像比他更患得患失，“我没那么过分吧？放心，我压根儿没想过要逃跑。” 

他任由李赫宰牵手领着他在公寓里来回踱了一圈。昨天来的时候根本来不及多看，这会儿才有空细细打量起来。 

公寓不大，但胜在干净整洁，东西也收拾得井井有条，卧室里有面巨大的落地窗，能看到这个城市老城区的大半风貌，床边的书架几乎占去了卧室的一半地方。 

书架上的书大多都彰显着主人不俗的品味，李东海眯着眼睛咂了咂嘴，“没想到你住得挺好的嘛，还有这么大的书架。” 

“没你住的地方好，你那里太贵了。” 

话一出口李赫宰觉得这句有点太酸了，于是索性故意撇嘴装可怜。李东海没注意到他变换的表情，只是一听见这句话，下意识地回道，“哪儿啊，那是他的钱，又不是我的…” 

口无遮拦地说完，过了半天才发现旁边的李赫宰敛了敛面竟没再回答。李东海这才明白自己好像触到了话题禁区，急忙噤了声。简简单单的一句话，把两个人的关系又拉回了现实。 

“对不起我…”，尴尬地站了一会儿，还是李东海先开了口。 

李赫宰摇了摇头，“先吃饭吧，还有什么想问的，边吃边说。”，说完转身进了厨房。 

这才终于都松了口气。 

李赫宰其实从来没有试过这种经历。表面尽量装得若无其事，只是因为有点不想被人一眼看穿。他现在和李东海独处的每分每秒里，都紧张得不行。 

李赫宰在厨房忙得满头大汗，鬼知道他五分钟前为什么要逞这个强，自己明明根本不会做饭。以至于李东海偷偷从背后缠上他的时候，他吓得背脊挺得僵直，像考试题目不会做被家长发现了一样。 

“李赫宰，你好像还没说过你是做什么工作的？”，边说边双手使坏似的摩挲着李赫宰的睡衣下摆。 

李赫宰被人贴得近，不敢动作幅度太大，嘴上老老实实回答，“我是大学老师。” 

李东海有点吃惊，他之前不是没猜测过李赫宰的职业，但完全没往老师这个方向思考过。 

“老师？！你居然是老师？！还是教大学的那种？！”   
“不可以的吗？” 

李东海用手指挑开一点缝隙，顺势钻进衣服里面，在李赫宰的腹部画圈，附在人耳边说，“哇，为人师表竟然还这样…你的学生都知道你是这种斯文败类的吗…” 

“等等等等，这位演员先生，”，李赫宰的一只手被汤勺占着，他只好腾出另一只手去捉那只滑溜溜上移到他胸前惹事的小东西，“我没看错的话，现在好像是你主动的吧？” 

“哦——”，李东海依依不舍地抽出手，也不在意干净不干净，直接去抓灶台上切好的苹果，张嘴一口吃进去，嘴里含含糊糊接着问道，“不过你是教什么的？连话剧台词都如数家珍的老师，应该不是教物理化学什么的吧？” 

李赫宰顺手抽了张纸巾递过去，“你对物理化学老师有什么误解吗？” 

“没，就单纯很烦。”，李东海接了纸巾，又伸手抓了一块苹果扔进嘴里咀嚼。 

“我是教戏剧影视文学的。” 

“哦——怪不得。”，李东海恢复狡黠的笑容，又把魔抓伸向李赫宰衣领里露出来的光洁的后颈，蹭了一会儿，觉得不满足又用牙齿轻轻叼住那块皮肤，像野兽狩猎一样。 

“哎，那不如你以后写个剧本吧。分我一个主要角色演演就行。” 

声音从脖子方向传来，连细微的喉咙震动都听得一清二楚。 

“好啊，给你写《九又二分之一爱情》那样的独角戏好不好？” 

“谁要演孟京辉那种啊，一把年纪，我嫌矫情。” 

李东海抱怨了一句，这才想起来自己似乎像个吃白食的。他看着李赫宰为他洗手作羹汤的样子，把已经举到嘴边的苹果，调转个方向喂到了李赫宰嘴里。 

李赫宰一边吃，一边轻声哄他，“好好好，咱不演那矫情的。” 

厨房里的，像是恩恩爱爱的一对儿璧人。可他们明明才认识，没几天。 

其实有一件真正重要的事情该聊，可他们都默契地选择了避而不谈。一起嬉闹着，错过了他们的第一场日出。 

“你上午不用去剧院的是吧，吃完我先送你回家，再去上班。” 

李东海吃着早饭，嘴里含糊不清地嗯嗯应着。这样温柔体贴的，又亦真亦假的李赫宰，同时也让他招架得心力交瘁。他很害怕李赫宰会趁虚而入，即便这扇通往心底的特别通道的门，是他亲手为人打开的。 

吃饱喝足，临出门，李东海又在门口磨蹭起来。李赫宰穿好了外套看他还坐在一旁欲言又止的样子，疑惑地皱了眉头，问道，“走吧，想什么呢？” 

“我在想啊，你着急……去上班吗？”，李东海觉得自己有点得寸进尺，不太敢抬头直视对面的表情。 

李赫宰一时没明白他的意思，“不急，上午没课，怎么了？” 

李东海咬着自己嘴上的皮，小声说道，“…那个，我昨天喝酒了……” 

“啊？”，李赫宰停下来穿鞋的动作，蹲在地上抬头看着李东海。 

李东海垂着头，后来的几句话说得吞吞吐吐。 

想要，没底气，而且，显得没脸没皮的。 

对面李赫宰愣了一秒，瞬间笑得前仰后合。他拿手指戳了戳李东海的脑门，“你怎么老想这些，拿我当什么啦。” 

李东海刚想替自己辩解几句，李赫宰马上又补上一句，“别急，我们有的是机会。” 

回到公寓，李东海发现屋里面的摆设陈列一点儿没变，郑长青还没回来，甚至连一通消息都没有。 

李东海迅速洗了个澡，出来之后捏着手机，心里盘算着到底还要不要照例询问一下。 

正想着，按密码的声音响起，门应声而开。 

李东海看到郑长青弯着腰在门口换鞋，他走过去，一股浓烈的香水味扑面而来。 

好像是该问问他为什么现在才回来，可话到嘴边李东海又咽了回去。 

问什么呢？自己明明也才刚刚回来。 

而且，郑长青的解释翻来覆去就那么几句。“回家了”“在忙”“忘记了”，刚刚在一起的时候李东海还总不死心地追问他的去向，而现在脸上平静得都看不出什么表情。 

“这香水什么品位，难闻死了”，最后他只敢心虚地抱怨一句。 

写了一份儿检查贴在剧院后台，李东海度过了浑浑噩噩的一天。 

“不行。不能主动。以不变应万变。” 

李东海反复自言自语念叨着这几句话，在剧院的时候就恨不得每分钟看八遍手机，可李赫宰的消息左等右等就是不来。回到家，手机更是看得频繁，好不容易响起来一点声音，满怀期待地打开发现，除了广告，还是广告。 

理智的弦儿濒临绷断的瞬间，李赫宰的消息才翩跹而至。 

-「周末，来吗？」 

李东海按住心里正在欢欣雀跃的小人儿，冷静地告诫自己，第一次还可以归罪于一时冲动，可如果再去，有些事就真变了味儿了。 

-「周五晚上，剧院接我。」 

管他呢。 

仰面躺在床上打字，和李赫宰甜甜蜜蜜聊天。刚放下手机，郑长青就从另一边翻身压了过来。李东海先是被吓了一跳，随即紧紧闭上眼睛，头好像又开始疼了。 

有些心知肚明的事，无论爱人之间，还是情人之间，谈或不谈，其实都没什么用。 

至少现在这样，挺开心的。你能来就好，你能爱就好。 

“任何瞬间的心动都不容易，不要怠慢了它。” 

他想他的药了。 

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

日子一篇一篇翻过，戏也一场一场演过。 

今年李东海的戏排得满，下半年更是一轮接着一轮。接到剧院通知说又有戏要上，他本来还犹豫了一下，但当得知是《我爱桃花》的时候，又马上兴奋了起来。 

你问为什么？《我爱桃花》哎，著名的——偷情故事。 

除了紧锣密鼓的排练时间，李东海几乎把所有空余时间都拿来思考那个周末的约定。 

其实当时人家没准就是随便一邀约，自己就秒回了那么一句，回头再想想又觉得有点太主动了。那天早上在他家也是，自己是怎么突然就变得这么……不矜持？ 

“说什么不让我吃药，我看你比药容易上瘾多了。”，李东海腹诽着。 

话是这么说，心里还是和上头似的，轻飘飘的。 

周五那天李东海难得起了个大早，倒不是因为紧张，毕竟眼下还有一件棘手的事儿得解决。 

“起这么早？”，郑长青听见他起床的动静，正刷着牙，从卫生间探出头来，疑惑地看着李东海这么早就起床换了衣服。 

李东海没敢正面回答他，一边低头穿自己的衣服，一边开口说道，“剧院临时加了场戏，紧急排练，周末我们都得住那儿。” 

李东海不敢看郑长青，怕露馅。他发觉他认识李赫宰的这几天里，他说的谎，比过去一年说的都多。 

郑长青擦着脸走出来，轻描淡写地问，“哦，都有谁啊？” 

“你不认识，就我们几个年轻演员，排《我爱桃花》。”，李东海有点心虚地碰了碰鼻子。 

“男的女的？几个人啊？”，郑长青反常地不依不饶多嘴追问了几句，让李东海有点烦躁。 

《我爱桃花》几个人、是男是女难道你不知道吗？反问的话到了嘴边李东海才意识到，他哪儿知道啊，他压根儿看都没看过。他从来也不看这些。 

“男女都有。我就住单人宿舍，没别人的。”，说着推开了面前的人，返回卧室准备收拾东西。 

李东海找出一个背包，心里暗自盘算着该带些什么过去。想着想着心头一亮，不如等郑长青出门以后，去找出那件自己从来没穿过的丝绸睡衣好了。 

想到这儿，李东海就觉得自己又好笑又心酸。那件睡衣还是在自己生日的前几天，一个人偷偷去买的。深蓝色的浴袍款式，领口开得特别低，胸口都露在外面，偏偏用料还轻薄，稍稍沾一点水，就会贴在皮肤上一览无余。虽然还配套了一条很多余的打底短裤。 

李东海忘不了生日那天，他满心期待地洗好了晾干，可结果郑长青在公司加了一晚上的班，气得他赌气把睡衣收到衣柜最底下，没再动过。 

郑长青走到衣柜前准备穿自己的西装，像是想起什么似的，回头对李东海说，“哦，哎，这两天好像挺冷的，你带件厚点的衣服去吧。” 

李东海听完只点了点头，当下心里多少有点愧疚。 

虽然这愧疚很快就被喜悦冲淡了。 

郑长青前脚一走，李东海后脚就打开衣柜，从最底下翻出了那件没人宠幸的睡衣，卷了卷往包里一塞，又拿起打底的短裤看了一眼，放回了衣柜里。 

睡也睡了，偷也偷了，能怎么办。现在谈愧疚，晚了点。 

郑长青下楼之后没开车走，而是在楼下站了一会儿。他抬头看着自己那户的窗户，脸上说不上来是什么表情。 

人要是心里藏着点事儿，在台上排着练都能开小差，听台词也变成了左耳进去右耳出来。 

「哥哥你不来时，奴家我听风盼雨地等你，你来了，奴家捧碟子端碗地应承你。你在时奴家如鱼在水中游，你走了，奴家如虾在锅里煎……奴家不想再这样了，奴家心碎了，奴家就是不想让你走……」 

这边演员正说着词儿呢，却不知道是哪里传来一阵嗤笑。 

“李东海！你笑什么呢！接词儿啊！”，对面的女演员板着脸不满起来。 

李东海正暗自琢磨着这女人不过是偷情而已，怎么嘴上还一套一套的说得这么好听，想着想着不由自主就笑出了声音，这下被呵斥了，才赶紧收敛起笑容接着工作。 

他这副傻样子倒是被旁边来监工的林凯尽收眼底。上次聚会醉酒闹过一次之后，他开始觉得李东海越来越有意思了。本以为他不说话是个软柿子，没想到居然也是个敢正面和自己针锋相对的主儿。从前演起戏来，向来一丝不苟，今天却频频出差错。 

更有趣的是，他已经从新来的小演员那儿听说了，那天晚上来接走李东海的——是个男人。 

呵，被人养。 

好不容易熬到排练结束，李东海故意磨磨蹭蹭等着所有人都走了，才踏着轻快的步子走出剧院后台。 

刚一出去，就看到李赫宰正背靠着门吞云吐雾。 

“先生，借个火呀。”，李东海走过去，掏出口袋里的烟盒，抽出一根在李赫宰眼前晃了晃。 

李赫宰抬抬下巴示意他放到嘴边，自己拿着打火机凑到他眼前。李东海轻轻咬着烟，嘴里含糊不清地问着，“你知道借火是什么意思吗？” 

火光短暂出现，又熄灭。烟雾上升，气氛暧昧。 

李赫宰收了打火机，点头说道，“知道。所以别人不借，只借你。” 

李东海吐了一口烟，玩心大发起来，“先生，今晚一个人吗？” 

李赫宰笑了笑，把自己的烟掐了，又把李东海嘴里的夺了过来一并掐掉，捻灭在地上，“是啊，你陪我吗？”。 

说完把李东海冻得冰凉的手握住，放到了自己的大衣口袋里暖着。 

李东海伸着头来回看了看，确定周围已经没有人了，才扯着李赫宰贴近自己一点，把头埋在他的颈窝轻声地回答，“可以，但我很贵的。” 

李赫宰手臂绕过他的腰，再把人往怀里紧了紧，用同样小声的分贝回答道，“没事。付不起我先欠着。我可以慢慢还，还一辈子好不好？” 

李东海因为这句话，心里翻江倒海，这出搭讪的戏他算是演不下去了。他过河拆桥似的抽出自己已经被焐热的手，佯装失望道，“没意思，谁拿一晚上当一辈子说啊。” 

李赫宰眯着眼睛笑而不语，也没反驳他。 

上了车，李东海随手开了车载音乐，头往后一靠就开始闭目养神。 

“拍戏累了？”   
“还行。” 

也没睁眼。这么一问，李东海才发现自己是有点累了，这么绷着来来回回的，谁能不累。 

李赫宰贴心地把安全带给人系好，“今天排什么呢？” 

“《我爱桃花》。” 

“哦——”，李赫宰拉长音意味深长地顿了顿，换了个腔调继续说道，“在桃花下我想的是爱，你想的是恨，我要的是巾帻，你给我的却是刀。” 

李东海猛地睁开眼睛坐直了身子，他一脸震惊，扭头盯着正在开车的李赫宰，“靠，李赫宰，你怎么回事？！” 

“怎么了？”，李赫宰把音乐声关小了一点。 

李东海说不出是高兴还是不高兴，他只觉得自己被人看穿，“你怎么什么都会背啊！这样会让我觉得，在你面前好像没穿衣服一样。” 

“哎，没穿就没穿呗，我反正都喜欢。”，依旧嬉皮笑脸。 

这下倒是变成李东海开不起玩笑了。他之前曾经一遍一遍提醒过自己，不要去试图探寻那些话，或那些承诺究竟是真是假。可他看着坐在旁边的这个人，突然意识到，自己给自己画的安全牢笼可能要关不住他了。 

他想出来了。哪怕这一脚，将踏进地狱半步。 

过了好久都没有再响起任何说话声。李赫宰趁着红灯空隙，侧过身，紧张地看了看沉默不语的李东海，“怎么了？我说错话了是不是。” 

“没有，开你的车。”，李东海语气平静。 

李赫宰随意抓了下头发，心虚地问着，“是不是我……过分贪心了？”

李东海摇了摇头又把眼睛紧紧闭上，“你答应我，别逼我做选择，好吗？”。 

“好，答应你。”，是没犹豫的回答。 

李赫宰松了口气，把音乐声重新调回正常音量。他确实还不需要强迫李东海做选择，至少是，现在不需要。 

「一回生二回熟」，俗语诚不欺人。李东海躺在李赫宰床上的时候，满脑子翻来覆去都是这句话。 

故意没有完全擦干的身体带着点新鲜水分，上面覆盖着一层深蓝色的料子，光滑的质感紧贴在皮肤上，水痕清晰，底下透着诱惑。 

很快，几重有节奏的声音就颤栗着交织在一起。 

这种时候谁也无暇去注意旁的事。 

李东海随手扔在一旁桌上的手机，屏幕无声地在黑暗中断断续续闪烁了好几次，最后彻底地暗淡下去。 

“排练完都走了？好的好的，那谢谢您了。”，郑长青挂掉了打给剧院的电话，又不死心地重拨了李东海的号码，可是依旧没有人接听。 

他放下手机，轻蔑地笑了。 

“好啊李东海，你学会骗人了。” 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 台词援引：《我爱桃花》邹静之   
> 《我爱桃花》邹静之，首演于2003年。用“戏中戏”的形式，讲述了两段古今交错的爱情故事，折射出从古至今人们永远也无法说清的，爱情危机和选择危机的问题。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

李赫宰一个人站在剧院的门口，远远看到李东海从里面走了出来。他刚想上前打招呼，却发现自己的喉咙发不出任何声音。他被钉在原地，呆呆地看着李东海和自己擦身而过，距离近得甚至都能听清他衣料摩擦的细微声音。 

可他就是看不见自己。 

李赫宰捂着胸口惊醒了过来。 

他大口喘息着，睁大了眼睛看见白色的天花板，才意识到刚刚那只是一场梦。平稳了呼吸，翻过身，李东海还在身旁老老实实地睡着，睡颜呈现出一种没有防备姿态的安稳。 

他太好了。 

“只爱我，不行吗？”，忍不住问出口的问题，幼稚又愚蠢。尚在睡梦中的人显然不会回答。 

可他太好了。 

李赫宰力道极轻地摸了摸李东海的脸，又怕把人吵醒，最后还是轻手轻脚掀开被子下了床。 

半倚靠在餐桌的椅子上，李赫宰戴起眼镜，冷静地在手机上敲打着，把信息发送给了一个陌生号码。 

然后他开始计划和李东海共渡的第一个周末。 

怎么说也算是第一次约会吧。至少得出门转一转，最好还能牵着手看个电影，最后去超市买点食材，回家一起做饭，晚上甜甜蜜蜜地相拥着入眠。 

李赫宰一边想着，手指在桌上有节奏地一敲一敲。手旁是另一只不属于自己的手机。 

李东海醒来以后慢慢睁开了眼睛，坐起来双目无神地愣了一会儿。 

他下意识想伸手去床头柜拿自己的手机，却发现那里空空如也。他揉了揉眼睛，张望了一圈，才看到手机被自己昨天随手扔在了餐桌上。 

-「回家。不要逼我查他。」 

无数个未接来电中间夹杂着一条简短的信息，同属于一个正处在愤怒边缘的人。 

他？ 

李东海吓得怔住。 

李赫宰适时从背后用力抱住他，假装并没有看出他的恐惧。 

从李东海身上传递出的一点点温度，也已经足够温暖自己刚刚被冰冻的心脏，只是，如此解冻让他有点痛罢了。 

“醒了？要不叫外卖吃吧，你想吃什么？”   
“啊？嗯，都行。” 

原来，被发现了啊。 

李东海还在失神的时候，肩膀上传来一句没头没脑的问话，“如果我做错事了，你能原谅我吗？” 

“我现在已经做错事了，那你又能不能原谅？”，李东海虽然不知道他为什么会这么问，可还是把手机放下，转身回抱住他。 

李赫宰突然后悔了。可沉重的神色稍纵即逝，立刻换上了无懈可击的笑容。 

他抬起李东海的脸，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的，亲吻之前含糊地吐出一句，“我错了，我把糖当成盐放进菜里了，你能原谅我吗？” 

等外卖的功夫，李东海还一直没停下嘴里的嘲笑，笑他这么大人了怎么连糖和盐都分不清楚，李赫宰被笑得急了，红着脸把人按在床上挠他的痒，你一下我一下地玩闹了一会儿，又没羞没臊地亲上了，直到外卖到的门铃响起来才罢休。 

吃着东西，李赫宰滔滔不绝地说着自己计划的这个周末的约会，李东海沉默地听了一阵儿，还是下决心开口打断了他，“对不起，吃完饭我得先回去一趟…” 

李赫宰把筷子一放，刻意孩子气似的嘟起嘴，“不回他那……行吗？我不想一个人…”，连挽留的语气听起来也可怜兮兮。 

李东海犹豫了一下，还是摇了摇头，跟着放下了筷子，看着李赫宰认真而急切的脸，心底油然升起一种满足感。 

那是一种，被挽留，被需要，被爱，被期待独占的，那种扭曲的满足感。 

“很快，会回来。” 

李赫宰藏起险些展露的笑意，捏着嗓子假装《我爱桃花》里的冯燕一样念起了台词，“偷情最怕等，这一等把人都等老了……” 

李东海被这句台词呛了一口，李赫宰哈哈一笑，赶紧过来拍着他的背顺气，这也挡不住李东海咳嗽着回头用眼神骂他。 

“要我送你吗？”   
“不用了。” 

李赫宰拉住正在换下那件惹人睡衣的李东海，眼神在他身体上来回逡巡，欲望丝毫不加掩饰。 

李东海想拒绝的念头只出现了一秒钟，随即还是心甘情愿被按住，堵上嘴巴的是强势、凶狠和不容拒绝。他晕头转向，浑身颤栗地被动接受着情人从未有过的侵略和攻占，曾经的贴心荡然无存，宣誓主权一般给他留下了一身显眼的红。 

有点陌生，有点亲切，有点暧昧，有点羞涩，总归是说不清的复杂和浓烈。过度放肆的身体，过度追求的极乐，一齐为某个即将毁灭的事实欢欣鼓舞着。 

缱绻之情尚留在肌肤，回到郑长青的公寓，李东海才像是猛地被泼了一盆冷水一样，真正清醒过来。 

他整了整已经于事无补的衣领，深吸一口气，缓缓开了门。 

郑长青正面无表情地坐在沙发上，扭头看见李东海进门，一个箭步冲过来把人往门板上重重地一摔，李东海整个人突然失去重心跌坐在地上。 

“李东海！！你敢骗我！！你他妈疯了是不是？！” 

早料到这不会是一场和平的谈话，李东海也不意外。他扶着墙又慢慢站了起来，冷冷地盯着咆哮的人，“嗯，疯了，分手吧。” 

郑长青拉扯着李东海的衣领，衣服不太紧身的缘故，一晃动起来就隐约露出一部分锁骨和肩膀。郑长青死死地盯着里面大片的吻痕，声音震得人几乎耳鸣，“你背着我和人上床了，现在还敢和我提分手了？！” 

“放开，学会好好说话这么难吗？”，李东海心里也不好受，低头苦笑着。 

郑长青似乎察觉到他心存愧疚，心下得意。手上动作一滞，随即像是听了什么笑话一样，换上了一副意味不明的笑脸，“那你给我个理由，为什么和他上床。” 

“我爱他。”，李东海觉得他的话太刺耳，可事实如此，根本也没底气反驳。 

“爱？”，郑长青才堪堪压下的火气又被挑了起来，“李东海，你多大了？你居然和他谈爱情？” 

李东海闭着眼睛没出声，郑长青以为是他动摇了，乘胜追击地问道，“他有钱吗？他能给你什么？他了解你吗？爱情？爱情能当饭吃吗？” 

郑长青边说边抱住李东海的身体，觉得自己刚刚太过失态已经吓到了自己的小男友。他把脸贴在人耳边耐着性子继续说，“东海，你也该懂事了吧，你和我在一起，亏过你的吃你的穿你的用吗？难道我对你不好吗？你为什么找别人？” 

李东海听到他说这些，破天荒地反问了那个，他憋了很久，一直以来都很想问的问题。 

“你管这些叫爱吗？你知道我有吃药的习惯吗？你关心过我的工作吗？你了解我的爱好吗？你什么都不知道，可你说你爱我，对吗？” 

郑长青太过习惯和李东海的一起生活，他喜欢他的乖巧，喜欢他的顺从，喜欢他的天真，喜欢他的身体，可他没思考过他们的未来，没费心关注那些李东海的细枝末节，他只是沉醉于当下的享乐罢了。 

他也承认自己并没有爱得多么痛彻心扉，可强烈的占有欲在作祟，自己养的小宠物不声不响爬了别人的床，让他觉得面子上，无论如何都实在是挂不住。 

也不是没对这个人心动过。李东海直视着他永远自信精明的眼睛出神想了一会儿。 

“不用回答了，我走了。”，没了和他争论的力气，李东海从柜子里翻出自己的行李箱，开始打包收拾，眼睛一眨一眨，强忍着眼泪，决心不在他面前哭。 

“你猜我能不能找到他？”，郑长青看着他把衣服一件一件找出来收进箱子里，嘴角却依旧带着笑。他一个商人，最不害怕的就是拉锯战，他有自信能赢，即便是先收到了对方的挑衅。 

李东海没再理他的威胁，手脚麻利地收拾完自己所有的衣服，拖着两个巨大的箱子没有留恋地出了门。 

太多心动的、雀跃的、敏感的、脆弱的瞬间，被一个接着一个接踵而来的现实通通击垮了，以至于走的时候，只能带走两箱冷冰冰的衣服。

拎着行李重新站在李赫宰家门口的时候，李东海忍了半天的眼泪才终于如释重负地掉了下来。 

李赫宰坐在床上，手指一下一下摩挲着手机屏幕，沉着脸盯着自己今天发给陌生号码的信息，直到听见门铃被按响的时候，才温柔地笑了。 

东海，我爱你，但我也很贪心。也许这世界上，本就没有一份爱能是阳光体面的。 

打开门的时候，李东海抬手擦了擦眼睛，挤出一个勉强的笑容，语气故作开朗地说道，“赫宰，我现在什么都没有啦，全交给你了。” 

 

「我沉溺在自欺欺人的甜蜜谎言里，我陷入飞蛾扑火的冲动，为了我自己的缘故，别无选择，只有冒险爱你。」

「我看见了恶毒的矿石在情爱的炉火边冶炼，我不该这样吗？我知道坏人是残忍的，但坏人总被人爱。」 

tbc.


End file.
